Do you really love her ?
by Sawah-lm
Summary: Continuation du season finale de la saison 3 de Lie To Me. Lors d'un échange de confidences Cal avoue à Emily qu'il aime Gillian  finale  suite à cette discussion il va voir Gillian se sentant coupable de la laisser seule après une dure journée.


Do you really love her ?

Les bons conseils d'Em.

_« -J'ai une question », _dit Emily à son père ce soir-là, alors qu'une dure journée s'achevait. Une journée difficile pour Gillian et éprouvante pour Cal qui ne supportait pas de voir son amie souffrir autant. Cela le rendait fou de rage, il avait été sans pitié avec le responsable de la douleur qu'avait enduré Gillian, il s'était assuré qu'il passerait le reste de sa vie à moisir dans un hôpital psychiatrique quitte à le rendre sénile. On ne touchait pas à Gillian, ni à sa fille d'ailleurs, non. SURTOUT pas à Gillian ou à sa fille, jamais. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'assurer qu'elle était heureuse, il faisait tout pour qu'elle le soit et éloignait toutes les sources potentielles de malheurs rôdant autour de sa protégée… Mais, que pouvait signifier ce souci du confort, du bonheur qu'il éprouvait pour Gillian ? Emily, elle, pensait savoir, elle n'était pas aveugle, elle savait tout court. Et ce soir, elle voulait une réponse, elle voulait que son père admette. Elle avait pris son regard et sa voix les plus sérieux pour lui poser cette question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

_« -Gillian, est-ce que tu l'aimes ? _

_-Bien sûr chérie, bien sûr que je l'aime… _

_-Non, je veux dire… est-ce que tu l'aime vraiment ? » _Il comprit que ce n'était vraiment pas une question en l'air, ils étaient dans un moment de confidences, comme un échange d'expériences ou plutôt d'aveux entre un père et sa fille, c'était leur moment de vérité sur leurs vies sentimentales respectives. Avec sa fille, c'était plus facile de parler de ce genre de choses et surtout… elle lisait en lui, elle ne s'appelait pas Lightman pour des prunes ! Il marqua une pause avant de répondre avec tout le sérieux et la tendresse qu'il avait.

_« -Oui. _

_-Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »…_

Ces moments entre père et fille sont importants, et ceux qui ont la chance d'en avoir doivent en profiter, en long en large et en travers. Ce qu'il faut comprendre par là, c'est que ces moments doivent apporter quelque chose de plus, doivent avoir des conséquences forcément.

_« Alors ça, je n'en sais rien ma chérie. »_

Il réfléchit un instant, se reposant machinalement la question posée par Emily dans sa tête. Quand ? Qu'attendait-il ? Peut-être avait-il peur ? Non… ça non. A moins que… Cette question restait sans réponse, il avait beau en chercher une, il n'en trouvait aucune. Ils étaient très proches, très complices, confidents. Ils étaient quasiment un couple finalement…

_« Em'…_

_-Hmm ?_

_-Tu m'embêtes avec ta question._

_-C'est le but. Je voulais te faire réagir mais tu penses trop. _

_-Tu crois ? »_

Pour toute réponse Emily hocha la tête, nichée sur l'épaule de son père. Elle avait raison après tout, il n'y avait pas de moment spécialement parfait pour ce genre de choses, la perfection se créait d'elle-même pendant l'instant.

_« Elle a eu une dure journée… Gillian._

_-Vas-y. »_

Cal tourna la tête vers sa fille, ils se regardèrent longtemps comme s'ils se parlaient avec les yeux. Il se disait qu'il devrait peut-être allez la voir, au cas où elle aurait besoin de réconfort. Qui sait ? C'est toujours bon à prendre un peu de réconfort, la journée l'avait chamboulée, ses nerfs avaient été à vif durant toute l'affaire et devaient l'être encore maintenant, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Elle était seule en ce moment même chez elle. Etre seule, dans ces conditions après avoir perdu quelqu'un que l'on connaissait depuis un moment, qu'on a vu évoluer, c'est douloureux. Pire encore : voir mourir la personne, là, devant, essayer de la garder en vie en vain, attendre les secours, voir le temps défiler au ralenti, sentir la personne s'en aller et se trouver impuissante. Alors non, encore un peu de réconfort ne lui ferait pas de mal. Elle devait sûrement avoir besoin de quelqu'un près d'elle, pour penser à autre chose, se sentir bien, pour éviter de se remémorer tout ça seule, pour éviter de trop y penser.

_« Tu me le dirais si tu avais besoin de réconfort, non ?_

_-Hmmm… Pas directement. _-elle marqua une pause puis regarda de nouveau son père pour ajouter- _et Gillian non plus. _-elle se redressa sur le canapé et finit-_ Alors si tu penses qu'elle en a besoin vas-y. »_

Cal commença à faire de drôles de mimiques avec sa bouche, d'un air embarrassé et pensif, puis il regarda sa fille qui posait sur lui un regard insistant.

_« Arf… Comment ignorer ce regard. »_

Il se leva soudainement du canapé, décrochant à Emily un sourire.

_« Tu restes à la maison._

_-Je n'ai plus de petit ami, ce soir je me gave de crème glacée pour faire passer ma frustration. _

_-Y'a pu de crème glacée donc je prends le clés.»_

Sur ces mots Cal sortit de la maison, clés de voiture en main mais il avait la sensation d'avoir oublié quelque chose. Il s'installa dans la voiture, inséra les clé dans la serrure de contact puis sortit son portable de sa poche pour écrire un message.

_« Merci ma puce… N'oublie pas de faire la vaisselle. »_

Il sélectionna le numéro d'Emily dans son répertoire, envoya le message et mit le contact. Il s'éloigna alors de chez lui et commença à réfléchir à ce qu'il dirait à Gillian lorsqu'il arriverait… Car il ne venait pas souvent chez elle, il se souvint alors de l'autre fois où il l'avait rejointe, la fois où elle avait aussi eu besoin de réconfort, cette autre horrible journée qu'elle avait vécue lors de son enlèvement. Il comprit alors qu'il ne servait à rien de réfléchir, sa seule présence suffirait à Gillian.


End file.
